First's
by misses-charlie-weasly
Summary: Hermione malfoy reflects on all of the first's her husband draco malfoy gave her. and remember that god blesses you if you reveiw
1. Chapter 1

FIRST'S relationships: Hermione/Draco pansy/blaise.  
disclaimer. dont own nothin you recognize!  
summary. hermione jade granger-malfoy's memorys of evrything that was a first wth her husband kinda cheesy but cute! ( a girl can dream right)  
rating. strong M the parts that are rated R are marked with this R at the begining and the end.  
autors note: this is my first story with a sexual scene in it sorry if it sucks

chapter 1: I remember when

You know I've been thinking alot about the fact that my husband gave me alot of firsts. Here is an example: my first date. I remember how he asked me.  
flash back.

" Hermione can I talk to you please it is very important and private." He said eyeing Harry and Ron wearily. It was our seventh year and the war had just began,Draco worked as a spy for the order along with Snape, Pansy and Blaise. " Sure." I said cheerily flashing him a quick smile before standing up. Pansy and I had become fast friends and she gave me a slight nod while holding her soon to be husbands hand. Blaise looked at draco and winked. I walked over to the door and asked " Comin?" He quickly nodded and walked over to the door he led me to a private place and said "Hermione would you like to go to Hogsmead with me and Pansy and Blaise?" he looked at me eagerly and I was to stunned to speak and he looked down at his shoe and said " Shit, Im sorry... " But before he could continue I asked him " Like a date?" And he looked into my eyes and said " Exactly." I squealed and said "Yes yes yes!" He laughed and we walked back into the great hall hand in hand. I decided to sit with the Slytherins from then on.

end flash back

As I looked down at my husband of six moths I gave a contentented sigh and layed back aginst my pillows and watched him sleep. I rememberd another first he gave me. my first kiss.

flash back

Draco and I walked back down the corridor tomorrow was the day of our graduation and Professor McGonagall lifted all the curfews for the seventh years. Draco and I and Pansy and Blaise were just coming back from Hogsmead. This was draco and my fifth date we walked up to the heads tower and said the password to the little garden pixie (roses) and went into the room he walked me up to my door and when we got there he leaned into me slightly and I brushed my lips against his and just as I was going to pull away he put his hand on the small of my back and pressed his mouth against mine, his tounge seeked entrance and I allowed. I slightly touched my toung to his and after that it was as if they were doing and eriotic dance after whay seemed too soon he pulled away for air. And smiled and said " Night love." He started to walk to his room when I got the sudden urge to jump his bones but I quickly battled to push away the feeling. After that we made a silent agreement to always kiss like, it made Blaise and Pansy laugh and say "Now you two are getting places."

end fash back.

Hermione watched as her hunk of a husband stirred. She thougt to herself he gave me alot of other firsts to. like my first true love.

flash back.

It was almost five months after our graduation and I was sitting at the table with Pansy, Blaise and Draco. Harry,Ron,and Ginny were off to find one of the Horcrux thingy's and they left me beind (grr.) with the rest of the order. An owl swooped in and it had a blood red letter clutched in its bony claw it dropped the letter and before any of us could grab the letter it blew open and a high pitched voice entered the room that said." Ready or not." And as if on cue a whole lot of Deateaters came into the room and began screaming hexes at us, Pansy and I found ourselves being thrown out of the battle by Draco and Blaise we ran upstairs to get our things but as soon as the attack began it stopped. Blaise ran into the room closely followed by Draco, Blaise picked up Pansy bridal style and snogged her sensless. Draco then swooped down on me and wispered " I just realized... I love you." And with that he kissed me. But not before I replyed to him by saying "I love you too." With this Pansy and Blaise looked up at us and laughed softly Pansy muttering somthing like "Well its about time"

end flashback

My husband stirred in his sleep. I sighed as I remembered another first he gave me. my first fiance'. I also thought he will be my last.

flashback.

It was about four months after the attack and Draco and I were still dating, Draco and Blaise were out on a secret mission and they left a very pregnant Pansy and a very sad Hermione behind. I missed Draco terribly, and having Pansy waking me up in the middle of the night complaining about the lack of pickles and caramel in her and Blaises house was annoying the bloody hell out of me! so finally about three weeks after Draco and Blaise left they returned. Draco and Blaise invited Pansy and I out on a double date. When we got to the restraunt about half way through dinner Draco stood from the table and got on one knee infront of me and said. "Hermione Jane Granger will you please marry me?... I cant live without you." I was shocked and I whispered " Yes." And watched as Draco's expression changed from love to excitement and the finally to extreme want. He slid the ring onto my finger and slid up my body until he reached my lips and we shared the most passionate kiss I have ever experienced considering that my only kisses were from Draco and good night kisses from my parents. We were oblivious to the fact that everyone in the whole buidling had stopped what they were doing to watch the young couple. When we finally came back to reality the only sound we heard was Pansys muffled sobs as she cried into Blaises coat front and he was soothing her, and grinning at the two of us. when Pansy stopped crying she looked up at us and said " God damn, bloody hormones... Blaise I want a strawberry"

end flashback.

Draco rolled over in his sleep and I felt his breath on my thigh seeing as I sat up in the bed as I thought of yet another first. " my first and last wedding." I sighed.

flashback.

I sat in pansy's spare room as she and my mother and Ginny fluffed my hair and my dress Pansy's little girl sitting and playing with her dolls it had been over a year since Draco proposed and Harry defeated Moldy-Voldy so Alice (Pansy and Blaises little girl) was almost two. And Pansy was pregnant yet again I stood and admired my dress (sorry if the dress dosen't sound real but it is one that I tried on for the masqurade ball my boyfriend asked me to last year Im trying my best kay!) it was a strapless/sleeveless dress that laces up the back and it was form fitting from the breast down to the wasit and at the waist it belled out and went down to the floor so I had to pick it up to walk. It was a pearly white color that had champange colored beads on the top of the breast down to the middle of the waist when they stopped the beads came together at a single champange colored pleat, that had some pearly white beads scatterd through it. Then on the bottom trim of the dress there was a pattern of white and then champagne beads. I looked at my ring it was a heart shaped ruby with three small white dimonds on either side of it set into gold. (I have a ring just like that). It came time for me to walk down the isle the wedding was set in a small apple orchard at the peak of the sunshine. There was an isle of white silk down between about three hundred and fifty chairs. The silk was scatterd with blood red rose petals there were boquets of blood red roses and pure white lillys every where. Draco was standing infront of a gazebo that had climbing ivy with lillys and roses weaved into it I was carrying a boquet of blood red roses and white lillys that cascaded over my hands and down the front of my dress I also had a veil that covered my face and hair that was held in place by a small tiara. My hair was twisted all around and it came together in a big twist ontop of my head with curls falling around my face and cascading down from the twist. somehow I got up the front and was being handed off to Draco, we exchanged our vows and kissed and had the reception it all passed as a blur I remember Narcissa and Lucius coming up to Draco and I hugging and kissing us they aren't really that bad once you get to know them. My parents did the same as Lucius and Narcissa. Then I foun Draco and I being wisked away to the airport to go on our honymoon. When we got onto the plane Draco leaned over to me and kissed me and said "I love you Hermione Jane Malfoy" I replyed by saying " I love you Draco Lucius Malfoy." And kissing him back.

end flashback.

I lay back beside my husband and recalled somthing else that was a first for me but he didnt give it to me he took it from me this time

flashback. R

Draco usherd me into the only wizarding hotel in the Carribean and we practically ran to our honymoon sweet with anticipation of what was going to happen next. As Draco closed the door behind him he practically tripped him self trying to get over to me I giggled but I stopped quickly and the giggle became a moan of passion as Draco ravashed my mouth. His hand slid up from my waist to cup my breast trough my dress my small buds instantly hardend even though he could mot feel it trough my clothes. He broke away from the kiss and dropped down on his knees and removed my shoes very slowly and teasingly, finally when my shoes were off he he stood and spun me so my back was facing him he quickly undid the back of the dress while kissing my neck and shoulders, occasionally nipping and biting making me moan out in pleasure. We moved to the bed removing any remaining clothes from each other when the backs of my knees met the bed I tumbled backwards pulling him down with me he kissed me again only pulling back for air I was rubbing my hands all over him body when I got own to his stiff shaft he moaned out as if he coulden't hold back any longer. And nudged my legs apart he kneeled in front of me and looked at me one more time before asking "Are you ready" I only nodded in reply not trustuing my voice. he took a deep breath to steady him self before slowly pushing him self in I could feel my sensitive muscles streaching and I gasped he stopped and looked at me concern etched in his face, I just looked at him trying to tell him to continue through my eyes he got the message because he nodded and bent over to kiss me and in one last thrust he was fully inside me. All I could think about was the pain as one tear fell from my eye. Draco looked down at me and licked the tear away before muttering soothing words in my ear as he slowly began to move in and out of me. it hurt at first but then it got better and better until I was screaming out his name so loudly I swear you could have heard it in brittan. After he fufiled his needs he pulled out of me and rolled over so he was lying on his back he pulled me to him and we fell asleep right there finally husband and wife in every way.

end flashback R

I smiled at the thought as I felt my husband of six months arm go aroung my waist I looked over at my bedside table and at the little stick that held the secret to another first from Draco, my first... Baby.

autors note: there tell me how you liked it please! if i get ten reveiws i will continue if not then this will be a oneshot and i might wirte a sequal... but who knows what goes on in the crazily insane mind of jackie joy? you will never find out! Ha ha ha ha ha : starts coughing uncontrolably: man i gotta stop that. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione flipped another pancake, the morning after her revelations about her life with Draco, when she heard a creak on the stairs.

"G'mornin babe" was her groggy greeting.

"Good morning love" was her happy reply.

Her back was still to Draco when she began thinking about how to tell him about the baby. She was still in deep thought when she turned around and placed the platter of bacon, eggs, and pancakes on the table, and she guessed that it showed on her face still because she faintly heard Draco chuckle and ask,

"Um, babe, you OK?"

She just nodded and put out the juice, and sat down with him, and They began to eat, Hermione still in deep thought when Draco asked

"So, babe, what in Merlin's name are you thinking about?"

"Just about the baby" she answered without thinking.

Her train of thought only broken when she heard a clatter and a thud announcing that Draco had fainted.

"Well that didn't go as planned!" She practically shouted.

Hermione rushed forward to the phone to call pansy, she would know what to do. She quickly dialed pansy's cell phone number.

(Pansy's P.O.V.)

BRRRRRIIINGGG, BRRRRIIINGGG, BRRRIIINGGG, that was the sound Pansy woke to this morning, not to mention Blaise's roar of frustration, and their daughter Betty's war cry, and the triplet's screaming at Zander, and Zander's yelling right back at the triplets,

"Three, two, one." She whispered

There goes Betty's baby, the product of her rebellion. 'sigh', Will I ever get some peace?'

She quickly answered the phone

"PANSY YOU GOTTA COME OVRE HERE QUICK! Draco FAINTDED! BYE!" And the click of the receiver was all she heard

"well it was nice to talk to you to Mione, I guess that answers my question over peace." She said to the now dead phone line.

Sighing in defeat she opened her door and screamed,

"Betty! Get your ass up here, and get your daughter! Now!"

"MOTHER OF MERLIN! IM COMING, MOTHER!" Was her reply.

Pansy sighed and got in the shower, and got dressed after drying off, she grabbed her cell phone and her keys and ran to the front room giving Blaise a chaste kiss and leaving saying,

"Blaise I gotta, Hermione has a life or, death situation on her hands!"

"What did she do? Break a nail?" He retorted sarcastically.

She smirked and said, "Exactly."

That got a laugh out of her disoriented husband.

"LOVE YOU GUY'S!" She shouted through the house.

"LOVE YOU TO MOM, MOMMY, PANSY!" Was the answer she got, she snorted at all the names she was called.

Now to answer her best friends distress call. she hopped into the car and started it, "I wonder what Hermione called me with her SOS, for this time?" she mused aloud, driving down the road. oh well I guess I will find out soon.

mwahaha, review and you get more! PLUS I will mention you in the next chapter! in all my stories::grins: speaking of story's check out my new one its called "what now" tell me what you think! questions will be answered to any who ask! and plus they will be answered in the chapters to come... but yeah just click the little button, it makes me happy! oh yeah sorry its short but i don't know what to do once pansy gets there! OH i really really need a beta any-one interested?

latah my freaky friends 


	3. Chapter 3

Alright I want to give a thank you to the following people before I continue with the chapter,

Thanks to:

_Some one_

_Aria DeLoncray_

_Stormy91 _

_Evil123_

_09_

_Viktor Krum's lazyllama101 _

_Maddy-black_

_Blood-in-the-stars_

_Bedheadbee_

Thanks again guys! Love to all my precious reviewers! Love you guys!

Ooh and before I forget, my sister has a new account on here and it is called

**Sk8ergurlie** and we co-authored a story that will be hitting computers near you soon! So check it out!

And a big thanks to my beta **Queen of the Scoubies! **Love ya!

ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

Chapter three: joyful jumping and O.M.G. Blaise joins Draco!

Pansy arrived at Hermione and Draco's house, she turned off the engine and ran up the steps to Hermione's front door and just burst in, she ran into the kitchen and,

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO, MI?" She screamed.

Hermione smiled sheepishly and said "well, I told him that I'm pregnant"…

Pansy shrieked and grabbed Hermione from her place fanning Draco on the floor and pulled her into a hug. And said,

"We can be pregnant together!"

Hermione gasped and took her turn to shriek.

They were laughing and dancing around in circles when the phone rang, BRRRRRRRIIIINNG!

"Hello?" Hermione answered the phone with.

"Hey, cutie it's Blaise, is Pansy around" Was her reply. She giggled and handed Pansy the phone.

Blaise's POV

"Hello?" the voice of his wife came through the line,

"Hey babe, what's going on? I hear laughing, and giggle's."

"Oh Hermione and I are just celebrating that we are pregnant together!" She shrieked.

"All Pansy, heard from the other line was a thud and a scream and then Betty got on the phone and said,

"MUM WHAT DID YOU SAY! DAD FAINTED!"

Pansy just hung up the phone and grabbed Hermione and ran out the door leaving Draco to lie on the floor, after all, they had to get to her Blaise.

A/N I know its short but, hey, at least I came up with this!

Love to all my reviewers again and to my readers and to that poor little button that doesn't get enough attention! (Hint hint) :winks:


	4. Chapter 4 authors note

AUTHORS NOTE

**To all my faithful readers and reviewers, I love you all, and thank you very much and im sorry to say that this story is going to be put on hold until further notice. Im sorry again**

**Sending my well wishes,**

**Misses-charlie-weasly **


End file.
